Season 6
Season 6 is the most resent season of Hermitcraft. The updates used are 1.13 and 1.14 Season 6 is also the longest season of Hermitcraft so far. The 3 major shopping corporations are ConCorp, Sahara, and Idea. 'Hermits' New Hermits This Season: Grian 'HermitCraft Season 6 Maps & Land Claims' Seed:' -7866897547630675894' 'Rules for this season' *Mods are allowable **World Border : Located East at 6K beyond the mining areas which got removed after 1.14. **Mob Heads : Every mob can drop its head (new ones too) **1-Player Sleeping : New improved advancement system by Plagiatus **Silence Mobs : A feature to stop entities making sounds **No Endermen Grief : Same as always! **Rare Gems : Five different gems can be found in dungeon chests to trade with custom villagers who will give Hermits access to player heads and custom textured heads. **Ender Dragon: Drops Elytra on death **Shulkers : Drop two shells on death **Custom Crafting : Stairs yield correct amount for wood used. Any color wool can be dyed. Clay & Glass can be dyed from any color, they can also be undyed with ice. **Wrench : A custom tool that rotates glazed terracotta when building with it. **Custom Armor Stands : A book to manipulate poses and other features. **Gamerules : maxentity cramming is default and firespread is off 'Notable Organisations and Alliances' *'Architech/Sahara:' MumboJumbo, Grian and Iskall85. Creators of Sahara and its associated shops. Fond of meetings, and high in chaos. In one-sided rivalry with Concorp. *'Convex/ConCorp:' Cubfan135 and GTW Scar. Owners of all Concorp-related shops, and partnered with numerous others. Might be a cult, which worships "Vex". Might also be an evil corporation. *'Area 77: ' GTW Scar and Docm77. A theme park, disguised as a shady government facility. *'Hippie Commune:' Grian, Rendog and ImpulseSV. A hippie organization, disguised as a theme park. *'G-Team (disbanded):' Grian (leader), Cleo, Iskall, iJevin, JoeHills, MumboJumbo, Stress and Tango *'STAR-Team (disbanded) :' Doc (leader), FalseSymmetry, ImpulseSV, RenDog, Wels, Xisuma and Mumbo (Double Agent) *'IDEA: '''Xisuma, BDouble0100, Keralis. Creators of IDEA. In one-sided rivalry with both Sahara and Concorp. 'Bases' The following are the main base(s) of each hermit. 'Other Major Shops and Builds' *The shopping district *The Statue of Hermity - a Villager/Statue of Liberty build which houses the Thundershrine and also the gem villagers. *The Nether Hub - a scale model of the Hermit Island in the nether, with nether portals at key locations. * The Sky Hub, above the Nether Hub - leads to places such as the gold farm and the 1.14 lands. * Hermitville - the centre for 1.14 antics. Home to disappearing villagers, and the Sahara Street + Scar + Ren tallest house buildoff. * Prank war bases (including team STAR base and G-Team base) * Stock Exchange - a place to buy and sell "stocks". Run by Doc and Rendog. * ITrade - a villager trading centre run by Impulse. * Hermit Railway Network - a work in progress railway line spanning the whole of the island. Built by Rendog. * Concorp Country Club * Sahara - An "Amazon in Minecraft" store, where items can be automatically delivered from a large-scale warehouse without manual use of chests etc. Frequently broken and out of stock. * Sahara Now - an attachment to Sahara. Allows "deals" to be purchased for very low prices. However, requires a membership costing 100 diamonds to access. Frequently out of stock. * Hermit Land - A theme park with tons of mini games made by various hermits. Similar looking to the shopping district. * Area 77 - a government facility, run by Doc and Scar. Contains a bunker known as "S4" containing Villager Grian and formerly Grian's Time Machine. * Hippy Commune - built right next to Area 77 and the main base of the hippies. With many distractions on the surface to keep the government busy, there is a secret mass of underground tunnels. * Falsewell - False's town next to the entrance of Area 77, and her way to bring in the tourists * IDEA - A knockoff of IKEA®️, created to sell building supplies and the building skills of BdoubleO and Keralis. Under construction. 'Server-wide Events and Games' *Introduction of Tag *Phantom Run minigame *Halloween Phantom Hunt *Zedeath challenge *Grian Head Hunt *Winter snowball fight *Secret Santa *Concorp Trident Golf *The Season 6 Prank War *"Quake in Minecraft" with rockets and crossbows *Elytra Course *The Hot Potato *Demise *NuggetsForDiamonds 'Notable Pranks''' *The Season 6 Prank War *The Jingler (identity unknown) *The Jangler (Scar) Category:Hermitcraft Category:Seasons